Wakfu: Secreto de Rubilax
by viry.villa3
Summary: Escena tomada de la serie animada, colocando al dichoso Shushu, mejor conocido como Rubilax, y la introducción de un personaje que se me ocurrió cuando veía el capítulo donde es abandonado por Tristepan. "Tal vez por ser un demonio orgulloso, uno piense que no necesita de cierto sentimiento, o que tal vez no quiera a nadie que no sea él mismo. Pero las cosas aveces te sorprenden."


**Aclaración: **Wakfu y todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son propiedad exclusiva de Ankama, excepto por alguno de mi creación. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión :3

**Secreto de Rubilax**

Basado en el capítulo en el que Tristepan, decide deshacerse del Shushu, llamado Rubilax, al haber vuelto a perder el control, y haber lastimado a su querida Evagelyn, lo entierra casi a la orilla del desierto, despojándose de sus ropas, triste y arrepentido, entre muchos otros sentimientos por lo ocurrido en momentos atrás, el joven de cabellos naranja, se retira…

La espada demoniaca seguía gritando, molesto, muy molesto, hasta que una extraña figura aparece entre el único árbol cercano a él. Aquella persona o criatura, empezó a desenterrarle, y Rubilax comenzó a decir de manera burlona ―No podrías durar ni cinco minutos sin mi…― Su único ojo visible se abrió de sobremanera, y casi de manera estupefacta, musitó ―…T-tu… C-cómo…―

―…Sí, soy yo…― Respondió una voz femenina, la cual se puso en cuclillas, notándose solo un ropaje en color blanco, que casi emanaba cierto brillo y resplandecía levemente como el sol.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ― Cuestionó aún impresionado.

―Cuánto tiempo, eh― Respondió la mujer de una manera dulce.

―Sí, lo sé…― Contestó con apatía, hasta mover su ojo con aire de fastidio ― ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? ―

―No pude evitar estar al pendiente de ti. ― Dijo de una manera tierna y a la vez piadosa.

―Deja de cuidarme como un niño ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un Shushu clase 4, soy fuerte y poderoso! ― Exclamó con soberbia.

―Tan fuerte que tu guardián te ha abandonado. ―

―Aquél tipejo, no lo puedes llamar guardián. Es un bueno para nada, no sabe del poder que podríamos hacer juntos. ―

―Sí… Pero si tu no se lo permites seguirás siendo solo tú el que pelee, eso no es muy equitativo que digamos. ―

―¡Ja! Como si me importara. ―

―Ah…― Expresó con incredulidad ―¿En serio? ― Acercó su mano a casi rosándole con la punta de sus dedos, a lo que el demonio espada exclamó ―¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ―

―Mph… Sí que desprecias mi presencia… Rubilax…― Alejó su mano, antes de poder tocarle.

―No…― Negó la espada, notándose un poco arrepentido, quizás.

Aquella desconocida dama, pareció sorprendida, su larga cabellera rojiza, como la flor de Lycoris, y su blanca piel, tan suave y tersa, pero en sí no se podía distinguir de qué clase era, pero su presencia ponía realmente nervioso al Shushu en cuestión.

―Vaya… Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué ocurre, Rubilax? Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿no? ―

―…Ah… Lo siento. ― Se disculpó, y se notaba que no le gustaba mucho decir aquella palabra, pero sonó sincero.

―Vaya…― Volvió a expresar con sorpresa, llevándose una mano a su mejilla izquierda, mientras parece dibujar una sonrisa, cosa que veía el otro. ―…Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. ―

―…Bien, porque no pienso repetirlo de nuevo. ― Contestó de manera arrogante, a la vez que molesto.

―Tranquilo, o te saldrán arrugas. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ― Soltó unas risitas traviesas.

―Oye, no te pases…Que no es gracioso. ― Replicó un poco gruñón.

―Lo siento, es que me encanta tu humor. Eres tan fácil de irritar, deberías controlarte mejor, te lo he dicho una y mil veces. ―

―Pues serán más, porque sabes que no pienso cambiar. ―

―¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿No será que ya has comenzado a cambiar? ― Lo dijo a manera de pregunta, confundiendo a la espada.

―¡Qué cosas dices! Estás equivocada. ― Negaba rotundamente, lo que él no quería aceptar, a pesar de ser un demonio, comenzaba a doblegarse, cosa que no le era permitido por la hermandad, ni por sí mismo.

La mujer de cabellos rojos, volteó en dirección a donde se había marchado Tristepan. ― ¿Qué me dices de él, y los demás con quienes estabas? ―

―¿Ah? Acaso tengo que contestar. No estoy obligado a ello. ― Objetó.

Volvió su vista a la ofendida espada ―Pues es claro que no. ― Sonrió levemente ―…Pero sé que tienes algo que decir. ―

Rubilax, pensó un momento, realmente tenía algo en mente, si se puede decir así, pero por su mero orgullo no quería sacar lo que ya sabía.

― ¡Gaaah! ¡Cómo molestas! ― Exclamó hastiado.

La dama, llevó una mano al pecho, donde una especie de broche color dorado, con un extraño símbolo, le cubría ―¿Yo? Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada. ―

―Deja de verme…― Parecía avergonzado por alguna razón, los ojos de la joven casi no se notaban por el flequillo rojizo, simplemente se podía divisar una enternecedora sonrisa.

―Sí que te encanta hacerte el difícil, por eso solo vas de mano en mano… ― Colocó sus codos para apoyarse en sus rodillas, y posar su manos a su rostro, pareciendo aburrida, cuando en realidad sentía lastima por el Shushu, quien en seguida contestó fúrico.

―¡Ya te dije que no me trates como a los tuyos, soy un demonio, yo no necesito de tu lastima, mucho menos de aquello que llaman amor, no te compadezcas! ¡No te atrevas! ―

La joven escuchó lo que contestó, poniendo una cara afligida, volvió a su postura anterior, y sonó desanimada esta vez, diciendo ― Entiendo, no debo meterme tanto en tus cosas, pero bien sabes que no puedo evitarlo... ― Soltó un suspiro, mientras se puso de pie, cosa que puso alerta al otro quien preguntó ―¿Qué, ya te vas? ― Sonó interesado a la vez que preocupado.

―¿Es lo que quieres, no? ― Cuestionó sonando melancólica.

―Ugh… Volví a arruinarlo… ¡Maldita sea! Odio esta inútil forma, no… no puedo…― Sonó desesperado. ― La dama desde su altura, veía como si la espada estuviese luchando por moverse un centímetro aunque fuese, curiosa preguntó ―¿No puedes, qué? ―

Resignado, respondió ―…No…No puedo detenerte… ―

―Bien puedes hablar, y decir que me quede. ― Dijo endulzando su tono de voz.

― ¿Para qué, eh? Solo sería un momento… y eso no me es suficiente…― Respondió.

Sorprendida de cierta manera, pero también feliz por oírle decir aquellas palabras, del mismo Rubilax, la joven sonrió, cosa que casi causa un sonrojo al Shushu, quien veía a otro lado al sentirse un poco apenado.

―…Quién diría que eres tan insaciable, Rubilax ― Volvió a hincarse en la tierra y arena, y llevar de nueva cuenta su mano; para acariciar al Shushu, el cual hasta cerró su único ojo, y si pudiese moverse lo haría hasta dejar de sentir el tacto femenino, que le reconfortaba, y lo hacía sentir querido.

―¿No crees deberías ajustar cuentas, con tu guardián? ―

―Aah…― Refunfuño con fastidio ―…Tal vez… ―

―Pues más vale que hagas bien las cosas esta vez, Rubilax. ― Volvió a incorporarse del suelo, y esto angustió a la espada, que inquirió, sabiendo lo evidente.

―¿Ya es hora? ―

La joven dio unos pasos alejándose de él, dándole la espalda. ―…Sí, aunque este ocupada, y además tenga prohibido tener contacto contigo de cualquier tipo, sabes que encuentro la manera de saber de ti. ―

―Eso me es un consuelo… La verdad es que esperaba verte…―

La pelirroja se dio la media vuelta, pareciendo entusiasmada ―Hasta ahora me lo dices… Eso me hace muy feliz, gracias por ser tan sincero. ― Sonrió radiantemente, logrando verse su rostro, unos ojos del mismo color que su cabellera lisa hasta casi llegarle a los pies, mostrado eso, el Shushu volvió a ruborizarse inevitablemente.

_―Tan hermosa como acostumbraban verte mis cansados ojos, Radiatta ― _Se dijo en su mente, el Shushu, pues no podía decirlo en voz alta. ―…Hasta pronto…― Se despidió él, al saber que aquella dama debía marcharse ya.

―Sabes que nunca me he ido, pero tampoco intervengo en tus asuntos. Espero que pienses bien las cosas, Rubilax y no te arrepientes, elijas lo que elijas. ― Dicho esto, la dama se dio la media vuelta, y dio solo un par de pasos, desapareciendo como si de un espejismo se tratara…

Rubilax, al ser liberado de la pequeña fosa, miraba al cielo, un hermoso cielo color naranja rojizo, dando a entender que ya caía la tarde. ―Aaah…― Soltó un suspiro molesto ― Estúpido Pin-Pan, lo que tengo que hacer para darle una lección. ―

Un pequeño insecto, muy parecido a una oruga, comía cerca de un verde pasto alto, Rubilax pensó en llamar su atención, y atraerlo hacia él, para hacer lo que mejor sabe. ―Oye… Sí, tu… Ven… ― El pequeño se mostró curioso, y comenzó a andar hacia él ―…Sí, eso… Únete a mi… ¡Je, je, je! ― Apenas y sintió el tacto de aquellas diminutas patas del gusano, éste se apoderó de él, y pudo controlarlo a su antojo, adoptando la forma de dichoso bicho, creciendo enormemente.

―Ahora sí… Iré por ti… y haré que aprendas algo de esto. ―

…Fin…

**Notas del Autor**: Bueno, como ya lo menciono al principio del capítulo, pues me inspire el mismo día que vi la éste dichoso capítulo, Rubilax me agrada, y más su amistad con Tristepan, la serie es buena, la veo en internet, y me alegra que la hayan subtitulado. Agradezco que lo lean aunque no este muy largo, espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
